towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bionicle Story 1: Der Anfang vom Ende
250px "Der Anfang vom Ende" ist der letzte Teil der "Kohlii-Trilogie" und handelt vom Kohlii-Tournament und einem unerwarteten Ende für das ganze Universum... Kapitel 1: Gefühle Mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden, rollte der Ball. Hafu rannte wie wild nach ihm, als ob die Kugel seine letzte Hoffnung auf irgendwas wäre. Flink und schnell schnappte er sie mit seinem Kohlii-Schläger und rannte weiter, wie auf der Flucht. Plötzlich hielt er an und schaute sich um. Hinter ihm stand Hewkii, vor ihm war niemand. Ohne nachzudenken, rannte er weiter, Schweißperlen kullerten dem Po-Matoraner die Maske herunter und sein Herz pochte wie verrückt, als ob dies alles eine spannende Verfolgungsjagd wäre. Mitten in seinem Lauf, kam ihm auf einmal jemand entgegen, wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich ein Wesen, gehüllt in blauer Rüstung vor ihm, versperrte dem ehrgeizigen Matoraner den Weg… den Weg zum Triumph. Aber wer hätte das Wesen anders sein können, als seine Freundin Hahli? Die doch gerade erst jetzt ihre Kohlii-Lektion erfolgreich gemeistert hat? Hafu schaute ihr in die Augen. Er sah, wie anstrengend es für die Ga-Matoranerin war, er konnte genau hören, wie ihr Herz raste, wahrscheinlich so schnell, wie es bisher noch nie gerast hatte. Völlig außer Atem war sie… doch ihr Kampfgeist war vorhanden, und dafür würde sie wohl über ihre Grenzen gehen, das spürte Hafu. Mit Mühe versuchte er an seiner Gegenspielerin vorbeizukommen, sie auszutricksen. Doch Hahli wusste genau, was er vorhat. Soll ich’s riskieren? stellte Hafu sich die Frage in Gedanken. Jedenfalls war es einen Versuch wert. Mit einem präzisen Schuss beförderte er den Ball zur Seite, hörte noch wie Hewkii aufgeregt hinter ihm schrie, und rannte schließlich schnell zur Kugel, um sie gerade noch so zu bekommen… Vergeblich… Ein dumpfer Schlag hallte durch das Feld und schon kreuzten sich Hahlis und Hafus Schläger genau über dem Ball. Der Po-Matoraner konnte jedoch erkennen, dass seine Gegenspielerin die klar bessere Chance hatte, den Ball für sich zu gewinnen. Was soll ich tun? Fragte er sich. Soll ich ihr den Ball überlassen? Hafu kniff die Augen zusammen… und in dem Moment hatte Hahli den Ball erobert, rannte wie ein aufgeregter Gafna, Hafu konnte nur hinterhumpeln. Jetzt hatte die Ga-Matoranerin nur noch Hewkii vor sich. Aufgeregt schoss sie… doch für Hewkii war es ein Leichtes, den Ball mit seinem Schläger zu fangen. Mit einer etwas traurigen Mine schweifte Hahli vom Tor weg, als die Stimme Mackus plötzlich erklang. „OK, ich denke, dies reicht für heute!“, sagte sie. Müde, erschöpft und völlig außer Atem setzten sich die vier Matoraner in den Schnee. Doch kalt war es auf keinen Fall, so wie sie gerannt und gekämpft hatten, da fühlt sich der kälteste Schnee wie eine entspannte Brise an. „G-Gut ge-gespielt!“, keuchte Hafu mit letzter Kraft hervor, während er und seine Mitspieler die Schläger über Kreuz hielten. „Vor-Vorallem, du, Hah-Hahli!“, keuchte er weiter, während er erschöpft in den Schnee fiel und sich die Schweißperlen aus der Maske wischte. Hahli jedoch konnte nur lächeln. „Danke, es ehrt mich“, sagte sie und wurde ein wenig rot in ihrer Maske. Die Ga-Matoranerin war selber von ihrer Leistung überrascht, denn kaum hatte sie die Kohlii-Lektion bestanden, spielte sie schon fast wie ein Profi. Auch Hewkii und Macku mussten sie loben. „Wie du versuchst, anzugreifen, einfach fantastisch! Zwar könnten die Torschüsse ruhig etwas härter sein, aber das wird schon“, meinte Hewkii, Macku konnte mit einem eifrigen Nicken nur zustimmen. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir beim Turnier weit kommen!“, meinte die Matoranerin weiter, während Hahli nur abwinken konnte. „Das wird… sich noch zeigen!“, brachte sie etwas nervös hervor. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was plötzlich mit ihr los war. Ihre Stimme, fühlte sich rau an, und als ob ein kleiner Gafna in ihrer Kehle sitzt und ihr das Sprechen unermöglicht. Ihr Magen fühlte sich unheimlich schwer an, sodass sie ihn mit einem mulmigen Blick anfassen musste. „Ist was?“, meinte Hafu, der bemerkt hatte, dass es Hahli schlecht ging. „Es geht, mach dir keine Sorgen!“, lügt sie, während ihr Magen immer mehr wehtat. Was ist los mit mir? Fragte sich die Matoranerin in Gedanken. Doch konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, denn die anderen drei schnatterten wild durch einander, wie Mata-Nui-Kühe. „…das Tournament wird richtig klasse, ich meine-“ „Ja, vor allem weil wir der Favorit sind!“ Hahli ging es immer schlechter, je mehr die anderen über Kohlii redeten. Ja, immer wenn das Wort „Tournament“ fällt, wird ihr Magen immer schwerer, als ob dieses Wort eine zusätzliche Last ist. Doch warum ausgerechnet, wenn ihre Freunde über Kohlii redeten? Sie mochte diesen Sport doch mittlerweile. Doch länger hält sie dies nicht mehr aus… „AUFHÖREN!“, schrie sie ganz plötzlich, so laut sie konnte. Drei Augenpaare huschten zu der Ga-Matoranerin hinüber und starrten sie mit merkwürdigen Blicken an, als ob sie ein Hikaki wäre, der irgendein seltsames Kunststück präsentiert. „Was ist los, Hahli?“, fragte Hafu, der aufstand und den Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Doch Hahli antwortete nicht, sie schaute nur in den weißen, glitzernden Schnee, während ihr Magen knurrte, als ob er streiken würde. „Uns kannst du alles erzählen, vertrau uns, wir sind doch deine Freunde!“ Hahli blickte hinauf und schaute in Hafus pechschwarze Ruru. Er lächelte matt und seine freundlichen Augen verrieten mehr als tausend Worte. Er wird immer für Hahli da sein, auch jetzt, darauf würde er schwören und sich sogar in Lebensgefahr begeben. Die Matoranerin wusste es, sie wusste genau, wie es ist, einem Freund das Leben zu retten. Sie erinnert sich noch genau, wie Hafus Maske abgeschlagen wurde und Hahli trotz des hohen Risikos, eine neue besorgte. Dafür war er ihr ewig dankbar und möchte sich revanchieren. Um jeden Preis. „N-Nun ja. Es ist ha-halt, d-dass ich einfach so… ein mul-mi-miges Gefühl habe“, schluchzte sie mit letzter Kraft hervor. „Was genau für eins?“ „K-Kohlii-Turnier. Ich bin zu aufgeregt, es beginnt doch schließlich schon morgen!“ Sie musste weinen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen… Hafu konnte ihr nur die Schulter tätscheln. „Ach, du darfst nicht dran denken, du spielst klasse und alle werden begeistert sein!“ Hahli schaute ihm wieder in die Augen. „Das verspreche ich dir!“ Sie konnte wieder lächeln. Ja, sie strahlte auf einmal und musste Hafu einfach umarmen, während ihre Tränen weiter flossen. Doch das störte sie nicht… Ihr Magenknurren legte sich, auf einmal war es ganz einfach weg, als ob Hafus worte ein Wundermittel waren... „Hafu hat Recht! Du bist eine der besten Kohlii-Spielerinnen! Du wirst es schon packen!“, mit diesem Satz gesellte sich auch Macku zu den umarmenden Matoranern. „Da stimme-“, fing Hewkii an, doch er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, er wollte sich auch seinen Freunden dazugesellen… Wie lange sie sich schon umarmten, dass wussten die Vier nicht. Und es war ihnen auch egal, denn sie hielten zusammen, egal was das Schicksal ihnen bringt. Doch plötzlich unterbrach jemand die Gruppe. Seine Stimme, die plötzlich durch den Trainingsplatz hallte, war einfach unzuüberhören. Und doch hatte Hahli sie schon einmal gehört, ja, sie hat denjenigen schon mehr als einmal getroffen… „Ah, hat euch unser Trainingsplatz gefallen?“, frohlockte er, während sich die Gruppe voneinander ablöste. Und da erkannte ihn Hahli wieder, den berüchtigen Ko-Matoraner mit der Kanohi Matatu. Es war Kantai. Ja, er war schließlich einer ihrer Trainer bei der Kohlii-Lektion, se hatte ihn auch mal bei einem Kohlii-Spiel gesehen. Er war eigentlich ganz nett, doch manchmal wirkt er ziemlich seltsam, Hahlis Meinung nach. Jedenfalls, nach der Kohlii-Lektion wollte die Ga-Matoranerin unbedingt noch weiter trainieren, zufälligerweise ist sie wieder auf Kantai gestoßen, der ihr anbot, auf seinem Trainingsplatz zu üben. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, mein Versprechen hat sich eingehalten, der beste Trainingsplatz weit und breit!“, wiederholte er ernüchternd, als er bemerkte, dass die Vier ihn nur anstarrten, anstatt ihm zu antworten. „Ja, Ja! Ein sehr guter Platz, vor allem besteht er nicht aus Eis, wie man vorher immer annimmt!“, sagte Hafu, wie aus einem Traum gerissen. Auf Kantais Maske breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, ganz geschmeichelt von dem Lob des Po-Matoraners. Während die anderen zwei mit dem Ko-Matoraner sprachen, starrte Hahli hinaus in die Ferne, wo die große, orange Sonne sich langsam hinter den Bergen Ko-Koros versteckt und ihre Strahlen den Himmel in einem prächtigen Glanz erhellen. „Es wird bald dunkel“, sagte sie plötzlich, die anderen hielten bei ihrem Gespräch inne und schauten ebenfalls auf den Himmel. „Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht!“, meinte Kantai, die Achseln zuckend. Er beobachte, wie die vier Matoraner ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, die Kohlii-Schläger in ihren Rückenbehälter zurücksteckten und sich langsam auf den Weg zurück machten. „Auf Wiedersehen – Wir werden deinen Trainingsplatz weiter empfehlen!“, sprach Hafu zum Abschied, während Hahli ihm hintergehumpelt kam. Doch plötzlich… spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. „''Viel Glück beim Tournament!“, hörte sie die leise Stimme Kantais, noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte und in seine graue Matatu schauen konnte… Kapitel 2: Rache Die vier Matoraner hatten das Dorf Ko-Koro bereits verlassen und waren nun auf dem Weg nach Hause, während die Sonne immer tiefer sank, bis am Horizont nur noch wenige Strahlen hervorlugen. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen!“, meinte Hafu, als sie gerade auf einem Weg, umgeben von grasgrünen Hügeln waren. Es war die Grenze zwischen den beiden Heimatdörfern der Matoraner und immer wieder ein schön zu genießender Ort, wie Hahli immer sagt. „Ja, bis morgen!“, antwortete Macku. Doch Hahli, die bis dahin nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, war anderer Meinung. Sie fasste ihrer Freundin an die Schulter, als diese schon losspurten wollte. „''Nein!“ Die beiden Po-Matoraner drehten sich um und schauten ihr verwundert in die Kanohi. „Willst du etwa die ganze Nacht hier verbringen?“, sprach Hafu und musste laut kichern. „Natürlich nicht!“, entgegnete die Ga-Matoranerin zurück. „Ich wollte euch nach Hause begleiten.“ Verwundert schauen die drei Matoraner einander an. Wieso sie heute nur auf solche verrückten Ideen kam? Aber was hätten die drei anderseits tun können, ihnen blieb einfach keine Wahl, wenn Hahli unbedingt Wert darauf legte. „Na gut“, antwortete Hafu und die drei gingen in Richtung Po-Koro. „Aber wenn ihr um diese späte Zeit erwischt werdet, dann ist es eure Schuld!“ Niemand antwortete auf Hafus Kommentar, still und ruhig gingen sie den Pfad entlang, als sie sich der großen Wüste immer mehr näherten, im Schein der Dämmerung wirkte der Sand düster, wie ein riesiger Schatten, der sich über das Dorf der Steine gelegt hat. Am Himmel war die Sonne bereits hinter den Hügeln verschwunden und die ersten Sterne waren schon zu sehen, wie Kerzen, die jemand ganz plötzlich angezündet hat. Sogar die ersten Kofu-Heuschrecken zwitscherten und ihre Geräusche halten durch die immer dunkler werdende Nacht. „Wir sind gleich da!“, murmelte Hafu, als die Vier schon kurz vor dem Eingang des Dorfes standen. „Ach, was für ein friedlicher Abend!“, fügte er hinzu und atmete tief ein, genoss die frische Luft. Alle nickten eifrig – außer Hahli… denn sie konnte nicht. Wieder bedrückte sie das Kohlii-Tournament, schließlich war es nur noch eine Nacht, dann fängt es an. Was werden die anderen von ihr denken? Wie erfolgreich wird se sein? Auch die freundlichen Worte Hafus, die in ihrem Kopf widerhallten, halfen nicht. „''Ach, du darfst nicht dran denken, du spielst klasse und alle werden begeistert sein!“''… Sie konnte das Tournament einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf schieben und langsam zweifelt sie immer mehr daran, dass sie „wie ein Profi“ spielt. Die Angst bedrückte sie immer mehr, wie ein riesiges Rahi, das auf ihren Schultern sitzt. „Hallo Pekka!“, erklang ganz plötzlich wieder die Stimme Hafus und riss Hahli aus ihren Gedanken. Die Gruppe war gerade am Eingangstor zu Po-Koro, wo ein Matoraner schlafend an die Wand gelehnt ist. Mit einem lauten Schnarchen antwortete Pekka Hafu. „Dann eben nicht!“, kommentierte der vorlaute Matoraner achselzuckend. Schließlich gingen die vier an den vielen Hütten vorbei, nirgendwo brannte noch Licht, geschweige denn, dass jemand noch im Dorf herumgeistert. „Hier wohnen wir“, Hafu deutete auf eine breite Hütte, es schien, als ob er begeistert wäre, seine Behausung zu zeigen, dabei kannte Hahli sie schon. „Gleich neben an wohnt Hewkii!“ Mit einem Nicken stimmte er zu. „Was für ein Tag!“, setzte der Po-Matoraner fort, während sich die zwei von den Ga-Matoranern verabschiedeten und schließlich in ihren Hütten verschwanden. „Na endlich, Hahli! Lass uns gehen, es ist kalt und du weißt doch, dass wir bei dieser späten Zeit in unseren Dörfern sein sollen!“, jammerte Macku und sprang nebenbei auf der Stelle herum. „Hahli?“, wiederholte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin wie angewurzelt da stand und in die Ferne schaute, und ihre Aussage gar nicht bemerkte… „Hahli, nun komm schon!“, drängte Macku, während sie Hahli an die Schulter fasste und schüttelte. Natürlich wollte sie schnellst möglich weg, wer weiß, was alles auf sie zu kommen könnte. Vielleicht würden sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verloren gehen, oder noch schlimmer: Die Turaga würden sie aus dem Kohlii-Tournament ausschließen. Doch Hahli war dies anscheinend nicht bewusst, ihre Augen waren nur auf einen Ort gerichtet, einen Ort, der vor einigen Wochen für den dramatischsten Moment im Leben der Matoranerin sorgte. Ja, dieser fürchterliche Moment kam ihr plötzlich in den Kopf gestoßen, beim Anblick dieses Ortes. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leibe und ihr Herz machte einen großen Hüpfer. Die Sache mit dem Kohlii-Turnier, daran konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr denken, nur noch dieser eine Gedanke schwebte in ihrem Kopf, wie eine Manas-Fliege schwirrte dieser herum. Ganz plötzlich – lief Hahli wie hypnotisiert auf diesen Ort zu, als ob sie sich diesem Angstmoment stellen wollte. „Was ist denn jetzt, Hahli?!“, fauchte Macku wutentbrannt, dabei wollte sie unbedingt zurück nach Ga-Koro. Sie hätte es auch getan, aber allein in der düsteren Nacht? Daran war für die Ga-Matoranerin nicht zu denken. Hahli währenddessen näherte sich immer mehr, dem Schreckensort… Dem "Sinkenden Sand"... Als war es erst gestern gewesen, als ihrem Freund Hafu auf eine furchtbare weise die Maske abgeschlagen wurde, und er seelenallein da lag und am Sterben war. Hahli konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass jemand zu so was fähig ist. Und dann riskierte sie alles, um ihn noch zu retten, sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, was in ihrem Körper alles vorging. Sie hatten die Stelle erreicht, an der Hafu damals lag. „Hier, genau hier wurde er zusammengeschlagen!“, fauchte Hahli, ihre Stimme bebte, als würde sie dem Täter am liebsten denselben Schaden hinzufügen wollen. „''Wer'' lag hier?“, fragte Macku. Doch Hahli antwortete nicht, sie beobachtete nur die Stelle, wo jetzt der kalte Sand lag. „Ach, niemand!“ „''Schön, dann können wir jetzt gehen!“, erwiderte Macku, genervt und voller Wut von Hahlis plötzlichen und seltsamen Reaktionen. „Ja… Ja…!“, konnte Hahli nur hervorwürgen, während ihre Freundin langsam losspurtete. Doch für Hahli war eins sicher: Sie wird wiederkommen, sie wird nachforschen und den Täter in die Finger bekommen, der Hafu dies angetan hat. Mit ernster Miene ging sie Macku hinterher, nur noch diesen Gedanken im Kopf… …Doch… warum sollte sie den Täter wirklich aufspüren, wenn doch sowieso alles geklärt ist? Hafu hatte die Sache doch schon längst vergessen, und Hewkii, der ebenfalls dabei war, denkt auch nicht an Rache. Wieso sollte sich Hahli also das Leben selbst schwerer machen? ''Endlich ein Vertreib, um dieses Tournament aus meinem Kopf zu beseitigen! Dachte sie… *** Die beiden Matoranerin hatten es geschafft, unter dem dunklen Himmelszelt, doch noch ins Dorf zurückzukommen. Nicht einmal hatte sie jemand gestört, Hahli hatte sich auch nicht gefürchtet, vor gar nichts… Anders als Macku. Bei jedem kleinen Geräusch war sie sofort zusammengezuckt, ob es nun der Wind zwischen den Büschen war, oder nur ein Hikaki-Affe, der aus dem Urwald Le-Koros kreischte. „Reg dich ab, Macku!“, hatte Hahli immer wieder zu ihrer ängstlichen Freundin gesagt. Doch es half nichts, ihre Angst vor der Nacht war unbezwingbar. Aber nun hatten sie es ins Dorf geschafft und Hahli war froh, Mackus zimperliche Geräusche nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. „Endlich, endlich wieder zu Hause!“, frohlockte sie, während sie wild um Hahli herum tanzte und in die Hände klatschte. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Angst ich hatte! Wir hätten erwischt werden können! Nie wieder gehe ich nachts aus dem Dorf raus!“ Doch Hahli war es egal, was sie meinte. Sie hatte einfach an gar nichts gedacht, nur die Rache an dem Verräter schwirrte in ihrem Kopf herum. So sehr wollte sie ihn zur Strecke bringen- „Sieh doch!“, Mackus Stimme ließ Hahli wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt verschwinden und schaute Macku an, die mit ihrem Arm ins Dorf zeigte. Und da erkannten die Matoranerinnen ein kleines Feuer. Macku gab ein quiekendes Geräusch von sich und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „B-Brennt es e-etwa?“, fragte sie stockend und ängstlich. „Hikaki-Quatsch!“, entgegnete Hahli. „Das ist ein Lagerfeuer!“ Plötzlich stieg in Macku wieder ein Glücksgefühl aus… doch irgendwie war sie auch verärgert. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen haben!“, sie fasste sich an die Stirn und musste laut stöhnen. „Heute ist doch das Kohlii-Fest!“ Kohlii-Fest? Fragte sich Hahli in Gedanken, während sich ein ungläubiger Blick auf ihrer Maske breit machte. „Was denn für ein Koh-“, doch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, packte sie Macku an den Arm und zog sie schleunigst über die Ga-Koro-Brücke hinein ins Dorf. Hahlis Heimat war nicht sehr vielseitig. Alles bestand aus Seetang, die Hütten, die Wege… einfach alles. Ga-Koro treibt den ganzen Tag in einer Bucht herum und noch nie wurde das Dorf von etwas bedroht… sei es ein Unwetter oder wilde Rahi… Die beiden Kohlii-Spielerinnen näherten sich dem kleinem Feuer und erkannten, dass rundherum schon Matoraner auf Baumstämmen saßen und einander erzählten und lachten. Als sie erkannten, wer sich näherte, stieß eine Matoranerin sofort von den Sitzen und begrüßte die zwei. „Ah, unsere Hauptgäste! Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit, wir haben auf euch gewartet!“ Macku musste lächeln und fing an zu erzählen, wo sich die zwei herumgetrieben haben, während Hahli zuhörte. Eigentlich hielt sie nichts von diesem „Fest“ und wollte schnellstmöglich hier weg, sie hatte noch einige Dinge für morgen zu planen, da blieb keine Zeit für so was. „Na komm, setz dich, Hahli!“, sagte die Matoranerin mit einer honigsüßen Stimme, während das Feuer knisterte. Doch Hahli konnte nur erwidern. „Oh nein, ich muss morgen noch unbedingt trainieren, da muss ich ausgeschlafen sein, weißt du?“, lügt sie hervor, ein wenig nervös. Die Matoranerin konnte jedoch nur die Achsel zuckend. „Na gut! Dann bis morgen!“ Hahli verabschiedete sich und eilte in ihre Hütte. Sie stieß die Tür auf und schmiss ihren blau-goldenen Kohlii-Schläger zur Seite. Ja, auch sonst sah es in ihrer Hütte nicht besonders ordentlich aus, überall lagen Steinplatten, Muscheln, Perlen und andere Sachen wild auf dem Boden zerstreut. Auf ihrem kleinen Tisch häufte sich eine Aufzeichnung nach der anderen und an ihrer Decke hing eine kleine Flasche, wo sich ein winziger Tintenfisch befand, der gerade tief und fest schlief. Eigentlich hatte Hahli ihn nur angebracht, um ihn zu beobachten, aber ihr verging schon lange die Lust daran. Schließlich tat er jeden Tag dasselbe: Entweder schwimmt er wild herum, schläft oder saugt Nahrung auf. Doch für Hahli wäre es zu Schade, ihn wieder in den Ozean auszusetzen, schließlich hatte sie sich an ihn gewöhnt. Müde rieb sich die Matoranerin die Augen und fiel schließlich in ihr Bett. So viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf: Diese ganze Nervosität vor dem Kohlii-Tournament, die Aufklärung für dieses Verbrechen, einfach alles beschäftigte sie… und der Druck auf die Matoranerin wächst enorm. Wie soll sie denn das alles aushalten? Sie ist doch nur ein winziges Lebewesen in einem riesigen Universum. Ihr Magen knurrte wieder, wie ein wütender Burnak. Doch das war sie nicht, sie ist eine Matoranerin… …auf dem Weg der Verzweiflung… Kapitel 3: Aufklärung Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen lugten aus dem kleinen Fenster in Hahlis Hütte hervor und ließen ihre Behausung in einem angenehmen Orange erstrahlen. Sie schienen der Matoranerin ins Gesicht, als ob sie sie aufwecken würden. Müde und unausgeschlafen öffnete Hahli ihre Augen und schaute sich um. Ja, sie hatte es nicht vergessen, wie konnte sie auch etwas vergessen, was sie solange bedrückte? Heute fängt das Kohlii-Tournament an. Nur widerwillig stand sie aus ihrem Bett auf, rieb sich die müden Augen. Dass heute das Turnier anfängt, daran wollte sie noch gar nicht denken, selbst wenn sie wusste, dass es ihr bald zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Aber heute hatte sie was anderes vor, heute musste jemand seine Strafe abkassieren, dem war sich Hahli sicher. Gähnend verließ sie die Hütte und wurde sofort von einigen anderen aufgewachten Matoranerinnen begrüßt. Viele erledigten schon ihre Arbeiten, einige waren nur aufgestanden, um frische Luft zu schnappen, an keinem Tag war etwas anderes gewesen. Hahli streifte um ihre Hütte herum, rieb sich die Hände und konnte nur an eins denken: Der Sinkende Sand. Das war ihr Ziel, dort musste sie einfach was finden. Schon halb wach schaute sie in die Ferne, wo sich der Strand von Ga-Koro befand, und wo ein kleiner Pfad ins Dorf der Steine führte. Ihr Ziel. Schnell ging sie wieder in ihre Hütte, packte einige störende Sachen zur Seite und versuchte, ihre Tasche zu finden. „Wo bist du nur?“, jammerte sie, während sie versuchte, etwas in diesem Chaos zu finden. „Na endlich!“, rief sie, als sie die Tasche unter ihrem Bett fand. Sie packte einige Sachen, wie eine Lupe und sonstiges darein; wickelte die Tasche um ihren Hals und verließ ihre unaufgeräumte Hütte schließlich. Der Gedanke, dass sie bald einem Straftäter gegenüberstehen könnte, ließ sie am ganzen Körper zittern. Doch sie war schließlich nicht feige, wenn nötig, wird sie ihm die Maske abschlagen, damit er weiß, wie sich so was anfühlt. Sie hatte die Brücke des Dorfes bereits überquert und ging nun den kleinen Pfad zur Grenze Po-Koros, den Ort, den sie so sehr mochte. Wo sich grasgrüne Hügel aneinanderreihen und sanfte Winde wehten, die Hahli immer gut taten. Es war für die Matoranerin, als ob sie fliegen würde, fliegen wie ein Gukko… *** Sie ist inzwischen im Dorf der Steine angekommen. „Willkommen in Po-Koro!“, hatte die Wache Pekka sie begrüßt, eigentlich unglaublich, dass er seinen Posten noch nicht verloren hatte, meinte Hahli. Sie nahm Kurs in Richtung des "Sinkenden Sandes", wo sie auch schon gestern Nacht war. Doch… als sie sich dem Ort näherte… musste sie erkennen, dass dort schon jemand war… Es waren Po-Matoraner, die mit einem Ball spielten und dabei noch richtig Spaß hatten, wie sie lachten und herumtollten. Wie sollte Hahli da ihre Nachforschungen in Ruhe anstellen, wenn sie umgeben ist von Augenpaare, die sie beobachteten und sich sicher totlachen werden, wenn sie Hahli dort mit ihrer Lupe sehen. Plötzlich fühlte sich die Matoranerin bedrängt, sie hatte schließlich keine anderen Anhaltspunkte, wo sie anfangen könnte. Reiß dich zusammen, Hahli, tu es einfach! Sagte auf einmal eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Du hast Recht!“, sagte sie schließlich zu sich selber und ging mit ernster Miene weiter, inzwischen war es ihr egal, was die anderen von ihr denken würden. Und selbst wenn, dann sollen die es doch. Sie drehte ihre Runden um das kleine Sandmeer, das den Anschein hatte, zu sinken, tief ins Unendliche. Doch so richtig hatte Hahli noch nichts gefunden und die warmen Temperaturen machten dies noch anstrengender. Sie wischte sich die Schweißperlen aus der Maske, während die Gruppe Po-Matoraner weiter herumspielte, als ob sie Hahli gar nicht bemerkt hätten… Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder...? Dachte sie, als sie etwas Glänzendes inmitten des goldenen Sandes sah. In der Pracht der Sonne schimmerte es richtig. Schnell eilte Hahli zu glänzenden Stück hin… Und ihr Herz machte einen gigantischen Hüpfer. Es waren Splitter, aber nicht irgendwelche. Dieses Metall, es fühlte sich so anders an und es versprühte ein enormes Wärmegefühl, als ob Hahli einen kleinen Feuerball in der Hand hielt. Und wenn sie eins wusste, dann, dass solche Metalle nur für Kanohis hergestellt werden. Sie war so erleichtert, wenigstens etwas gefunden zu haben. Sie hob die Splitter auf und ließ sie in ihre Tasche flutschen… als plötzlich… „''Hahli?“ Erschrocken drehte sich die Matoranerin um – und schaute in das vertraute Gesicht Hafus. „Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er. Hahli sah die Schweißperlen, die seine Masken runterkullerten, und seinen Kohlii-Schläger. Wahrscheinlich kam er erst jetzt vom Training. „Ach, nichts besonderes, ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen.“ Hafu nickte zum Verständnis. Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden, als Hahli wieder das Wort ergriff, ihre Rache ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis kam. „Sag mal, erinnerst du dich noch, als du hier zusammengeschlagen wur-“ Sofort winkte der Po-Matoraner ab. „Ich dachte, wir sprechen darüber nicht mehr!“, fauchte er zurück, Wut breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Entschuldige.“ Doch so konnte Hahli nicht weiterkommen, sie musste einfach mehr aus Hafu herauspressen. „Kannst du dich aber vielleicht noch erinnern, wer es gewesen war?“ Er schaute ihr verwirrend in die Augen, als ob sie etwas Unglaubliches gesagt hätte. „Wieso bei Mata Nui willst du das wissen?“, fragte er. Hahli wusste in dem Moment nicht, was sie antworten sollte. „Äh… einfach nur so.“ Hafu drehte sich zur Seite und starrte auf das belebte Dorf. „Ich sage dir“, fing er an, Verzweiflung war in seiner Stimme zu hören, „ich weiß es wirklich nicht, mein Gedächtnis ist wie – von einem Hikaki aufgegessen.“ Hahli tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Schon gut!“ ''Dann werde ich den Verräter wohl auf eine andere Weise finden, das verspreche ich dir! Beendete Hahli ihren Satz in Gedanken, sie tat es nur für Hafu. „Ach so“, sprach Hafu plötzlich, „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass heute nur die Dörfer Ta-, Onu-, Le-, und natürlich wir, Po-Koro spielen.“ Hahlis Herz pochte aufeinmal wie verrückt, es raste förmlich und innerlich stieg große Freude in ihr auf, ein riesiges Glücksgefühl eroberte ihren Körper… denn heute musste sie noch nicht spielen. Sie musste lächeln, was Hafu jedoch nicht mitbekam. „Das Eröffnungsspiel zwischen den Feuerlingen und den Erdbuddlern findet übrigens in Ga-Koro statt! Ich nehme an, dass du kommst, oder?“ Hahli war am Überlegen. Sollte sie wirklich das erste, große Spiel verpassen? Vor allem war es in Ga-Koro. Anderseits wollte sie unbedingt diesen Verräter finden. „Na gut, ich komme!“, entschloss sie. „Hervorragend – denn ich komme nicht“, Hahli war verwundert. Wieso kommt ein Matoraner wie Hafu, der so sehr begeistert von diesem Sport ist, nicht zum ersten Turnierspiel? „Ich muss noch viel trainieren, denn Hewkii und ich treffen auf den vermeintlich stärksten Konkurrenten in unserer Gruppe, nämlich auf Le-Koro. Da müssen wir topfit und durchtrainiert sein, weißt du?“ Hahli nickte. „Doch zu diesem Spiel kommst du auch, oder?“, fragte Hafu weiter, doch Hahli musste verneinen. Sie wollte den Rest des Tages weiterhin mit Untersuchungen verbringen, doch davon erzählt sie Hafu natürlich nichts. „Schade!“, schluchzte er. Hahli nahm schon an, dass sie sich verabschieden wollen, sie mit ihren Untersuchungen weitermachen kann und Hafu für das Kohlii-Spiel trainiert. Sie setzte schon den ersten Schritt, da spurtete Hafu an ihr vorbei, wie ein schneller Gafna. „''Komm schnell mit!“, war das Einzige, was er hervorbringen konnte und Hahli ihm hinterher rannte. Die Gruppe Po-Matoraner, die bis dahin mit ihrem Ball spielten musste aufschreien, als sie Hafu an ihnen vorbeiflitzen sahen. Wohl klar, dass es seine Bewunderer waren, die ihn als Vorbild sahen. „Du entscheidest das Spiel für dich!“ „Komm schon, mit deinen Toren rammst du die Baum-Matoraner in den Boden!“ All so was schrieen sie ihm hinterher, ob Hahli so was gefallen würde, wäre unwahrscheinlich. Sie hielt nicht viel davon, dass einer aus einer Gruppe gleichberechtigter Matoraner, irgendwie höhergestellt wird. Es wäre schon ein komisches Gefühl, wenn die anderen Ga-Matoranerinnen, die sie jeden Tag sieht, ihr plötzlich hinterher schreien würden. „Wo bringst du mich denn hin?“, fragte Hahli, die völlig außer Atem ihrem Freund gefolgt war. Sie hatten den „Sinkenden Sand“ ein paar Meter hinter sich gelassen und waren jetzt auf einer Klippe. „Sieh doch!“, konnte Hafu nur aus sich hervorwürgen. Und als Hahli sich näherte, erkannte sie sie. ''Die Skulpturenfelder. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum Hafu sie hier her gebracht hatte, schließlich war das doch kein so besonderer Ort. Auf Metru Nui gab es so viele von diesen Feldern. Außerdem hatte sie sie schon mal besucht – bei der Kohlii-Lektion nämlich. „Hafu, ich verstehe nicht, wieso-“, fing Hahli an. Doch Hafu musste sie unterbrechen, brannte darauf, ihr dies zu erzählen. „Weißt du denn nicht mehr. Unter genau dieser Skulptur haben wir uns kennen gelernt!“, er deutete mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf eine alte Statue in der Form einer Kanohi Hau. Doch Hahli schien sich nicht sonderlich daran zu erinnern können, als ob eine tiefe Leere in ihrem Körper herrschte. Als ob ihre Erinnerung ausradiert wurde. „Damals war doch diese Katastrophe“ – Welche Katastrophe? Fragte sich Hahli in Gedanken, auf Mata Nui war alles immer friedlich gewesen – „Diese schlimme Krankheit, die auf der Insel wütete – durch diese Kohlii-Bälle!“ Plötzlich schien Licht ins Dunkle, als ob die Erinnerungen wie von selbst kamen, aus einer dunklen Ecke ihres Körpers wieder hervorgeholt. Oh ja, es geschah nicht sehr lange nach der Ankunft der Matoraner auf Mata Nui. Gerade wurde das Kohlii erfunden und die ersten Auslosungen fanden statt… als plötzlich jedoch seltsame Kohlii-Bälle verkauft wurden und sich fast die ganze Insel einen besorgte, ja, die Matoraner waren süchtig nach diesen Bällen, konnten sich nicht mehr von ihnen trennen… und dann das Unglaubliche: Die Bälle waren alle samt vergiftet, jeder Matoraner, der sich einen gekauft hatte, wurde schwerst krank – und dieses Gift verbreitete sich überall, niemand wusste, ob es tödlich werden könnte… Hahli hatte sich unter der großen Skulptur verkrochen, sie konnte es nicht fassen, was auf der Insel los war. Eine Krankheit, die einfach jeden kontrollierte – und ausgerechnet waren diese Kohlii-Bälle schuld. Wie gut, dass sie sich nicht für diesen grausamen Sport interessierte. Die Dunkelheit umgab sie, schleierte sie ein mit seinen Schatten. Doch Angst vor der Düsterheit hatte sie nicht – im Gegenteil, es war nicht mal so schlimm, wie das Geschehen da draußen. Nur durch den kleinen Schlitz beim Eingang huschte helles Licht hinein… *** Sie saß schon mehrere Stunden unter der Skulptur, Hahli war langweilig, sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich die Zeit vertreiben sollte. Müde kramte sie in ihrer Tasche, doch es waren dieselben, langweiligen Sachen drin: Muscheln, Perlen, sogar ein kleines Zahnrädchen. Kling! Die Tasche viel ihr aus den Händen und das Zahnrad flutschte mit einem lauten Klirren auf den steinigen Boden. Hahli wollte es aufheben und zurück in die Tasche befördern, als sie… plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. „Wer ist da?“ Ihr Herz pochte und raste, während der dunkle Mantel aus Angst ihr angezogen wird. Vergeblich versuchte sie in die hinterste Ecke des dunklen Raumes zu fliehen, nur weg von der Gefahr… … doch auf einmal erschien im Glanz des hellen Scheins eine Kanohi Ruru, und ein Matoraner-Körper lugte darunter hervor… Hahli konnte sich noch genau an diesen Moment erinnern, ihre erste Begegnung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre Freundschaft bis zum heutigen Tage anhielt, ja, sogar noch fester wurde, wie ein Stein, den man nicht mehr in zwei Teile teilen kann. „Dann geh ich mal!“, erklang wie aus dem nichts die stimme Hafus, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja, ja, bis später dann!“ Sie winkten sich noch einmal zum Abschied. „Bei Mata Nui! Das Eröffnungsspiel fängt ja in einer Stunde an!“, sagte er und ging schließlich. Würde Hahli es noch schaffen, den Fall aufzulösen? In einer Stunde hätte sie wenigstens Zeit, ein wenig mehr herauszufinden, ehe sie dann losspurten könnte. Sie ging die Klippe herunter, nahm Kurs auf das Skulpturenfeld… als ganz plötzlich... „Moment mal!“, sagte sie zu sich selber. „Könnte hinter dem Kohlii-Ball-Chaos und dem Hafu-Attentat etwa derselbe Schurke dahinter stecken?“ Hahli fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte sie einen großen Schritt getan, Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, selbst wenn sie wusste, dass der Fall noch nicht vollständig geklärt ist. Sie ging an den vielen Skulpturen und Statuen vorbei, an denen viele Matoraner arbeiteten und das Meißeln und Hämmern zu hören war. Was genau Hahli hier finden sollte, dem war sie sich selber nicht bewusst, aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde sich hier jemand auskennen? „Souvenirs! Souvenirs! Waschechte Souvenirs aus Po-Koro!“, hörte sie plötzlich eine stimme schreien. Hahli drehte sich um und erkannte einen kleinen Markstand und den Verkäufer, der vergeblich versuchte, seine Gegenstände zu verkaufen. Vielleicht weiß er Bescheid? Fragte sich Hahli und ging auf ihn zu. „Ah, Kundschaft!“, sagte der Matoraner mit einem breiten Lächeln. Doch Hahli winkte ab. „Nein, nein! Ich habe bloß ein paar kleine Fragen, vielleicht könntest du mir a weiterhelfen.“ Der Verkäufer runzelte die Stirn. „Fragen? Hm, ich werde mein bestes geben, aber ich kann wohlmöglich nicht all deine Fragen beantworten, ich bin doch schließlich nur ein Händler!“ Hahli ignorierte seine Bemerkung und fing an zu fragen, über die ganze Katastrophe… „Kannst du dich vielleicht noch an dieses… ‚Kohlii-Ball-Chaos’-“ Sofort musste sich der Matoraner schütteln, am ganzen leibe zitterte er, als ob diese furchtbaren Momente wieder in ihm hochfuhren. „Wieso willst du was darüber erfahren. Bist du denn nicht froh dass es vorbei ist?“, fragte er zitternd zurück. Doch Hahli schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss es wissen, frag nicht wieso.“ Sie fuhr fort, während sie innerlich darauf wartet, dass ein nächsten Puzzleteil enthüllt wird, wie sich ihr Körper darauf vorbereitet, in die Luft zu springen und einfach froh über die Antworten zu sein… Doch… „Kannst du dich vielleicht erinnern – wer dieser Schurke war, der diese Bälle verkauft hat.“ Sie schaute ihm nicht die Augen, Hahli erhoffte nur eine klare Antwort – doch diese bekam sie nicht… wirklich… „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schon lange im Händlergeschäft dabei, das kannst du mir glauben. Doch ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer es war-“ Innerlich war in Hahlis Körper tiefste Trauer… als ob ein großer Stolperstein auf ihrer zielgeraden liegen würde, ihr den weg versperren würde… „Macht nichts!“, sagte Hahli und wollte sich schon von dem Matoraner abwenden, als… dieser dann doch zu Wort kam. „Ich weiß nur, dass diese Seuche in Le-Koro begann, ein Händlerfreund aus dem Luftdorf hatte es mir erzählt.“ Auf einmal breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Hahlis Maske auf, die Freude ist wieder zurückgekehrt, der Stolperstein beiseite geschoben. „Danke!“, rief sie und musste den Matoraner einfach umarmen. Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein miefiger Gestank in die Nase. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und erkannte tonnenweise tote Ruki-Fische in Kisten gestapelt. Sofort wandte sie sich von dem Verkäufer ab. „Na ja, danke nochmals“, sagte sie zum Abschluss, als der Matoraner ihr plötzlich Hikaki-Zungen anbot. „Die sind schön frisch!“, meinte er, doch Hahli war zutiefst geekelt und ging mit langsamen schritten von dem seltsamen Verkäufer weg, ehe sie sich in den Schatten einer der vielen Skulpturen hinsaß. Schließlich war es schon den ganzen Tag in Po-Koro über fast schon unangenehm warm gewesen, fast schon unerträglich. Die Ga-Matoranerin wischte sich die Schweißperlen aus der Maske und dachte nach. Bis Le-Koro hin war es schließlich ein sehr weiter Weg und das Eröffnungsspiel des Tournaments fängt schon in weniger als einer Stunde an. „Was soll ich nur tun?“, fragte sie sich, „Ich könnte mir auch ein Boot ausleihen, dann bin ich schneller in Le-Koro. Aber die Untersuchungen würden wohl zu lange dauern!“ Sie strich sich das Kinn, als sie einige Ta-Matoraner mit ihren bunten Fähnchen durch das Skulpturenfeld streifen sah. Klar, es waren Kohlii-Begeisterte, die sich schon auf dem Weg machten. „Ach!“, sagte hahli schließlich und stand auf. Ich habe später noch genug Zeit! Und mit diesem Gedanken ging sie los, zurück in ihr Heimatdorf, wo schon bestimmt tausende von Matoranern vor der großen Arena sein werden… Kapitel 4: Ehrgeiz Hahli watschelte durch den goldenen Sand der Ga-Karo-Bucht, wie weich er sich doch anfühlte, ein ganz anderes Gefühl als in Po-Koro, wo die Sandkörner so steinig und rau waren. Die Wellen prallten an der Bucht entlang und die Gukko-Vögel flogen am Himmel. Ein schöner Moment, dachte Hahli. Sie trödelte noch ein wenig herum, genoss das rauschen des Meeres und das Zwitschern der Gukkos… … doch ganz plötzlich… musste sie aufspringen. Ein lautes Geräusch hallte durch das Dorf, so laut und ohrenzerreißend, dass in Hahlis Ohren dieses Geräusch immer noch widerhallte, so furchtbar. Was war das? Fragte sie sich, vergebens nach dem Auslöser suchend. Sie überquerte die Ga-Koro-Brücke, lief an den Behausungen vorbei… Doch nirgends war es zu finden. Und auch somst herrschte im Dorf Totenstille, ja als ob alles verlassen war, einfach nur so... Verzweifelt rannte sie durch das Dorf, lief sogar an Turaga Nokamas Hütte vorbei… alles vergebens… Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte sich Hahli hin, ihr Kopf war leer und doch wusste sie, dass sie etwas vergessen hat. „Denk nach, Hahli!“, sagte sie und fasste sich an die Stirn, sie wusste doch, dass etwas in ihren Gedanken rumschwirrt. …Und da war es wieder… Das laute Geräusch hallte wieder durch das Dorf… und da erinnerte sich Hahli wieder: Das Kohlii-Spiel. Stöhnend stand sie auf. Wie konnte sie dies nur vergessen, ganz verzaubert von der Schönheit Mata Nuis.. Gahli rannte zur großen Ga-Koro-Arena, sie befand sich etwas abseits des Dorfes, auf der anderen Seite der Ga-Koro-Bucht. Schleunigst und ohne nur irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen, ging Hahli aus dem Dorf wieder raus, entlang am schönen Strand, wo noch immer die Wellen prallen und die Gukkos ihre Lieder singen… Der Schein der Sonne ließ das Meer förmlich glitzern… *** Hahli blieb der Mund offen, als sie sah, wie viele abertausende Matoraner sich in Scharen vor der riesigen Arena rumtummelten, mit ihren bunten Fähnchen, die im Wind wedelten. Der ganze Platz war voll von Matoranern, fast nirgends war noch eine kleine Lücke zu sehen, einige hatten sogar Probleme sich durch dieses Meer von Matoranern durchzuquetschen. Sie musste aufatmen und näherte sich schließlich dem großen Platz, als… …dieses Geräusch wieder ertönte… Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute in alle Richtungen, sie brannte förmlich darauf, den Auslöser zu finden. „Das reicht jetzt, gib sie mir wieder her!“, erklang ganz plötzlich eine Stimme, sie kam Hahli irgendwie bekannt vor… „Ist ja gut!“, brummte jemand während Hahli sich zur Seite drehte und einen Le-Matoraner sah, der ganz rot im Gesicht war und einen Ta-Matoraner anschreit. Dieser übergab ihm ein riesiges Horn, schon fast so groß wie er selbst. Dies erzeugte also diese furchtbaren Geräusche! Dachte Hahli, während der Le-Matoraner zu seinen Artgenossen hinüberschwankte, das riesige Horn konnte er kaum noch in den Händen halten. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, mein liebes Orchester!“, sagte er. Doch in Hahlis Kopf kam plötzlich etwas hervor, ja… Orchester. Sie kannte doch eins, und dieses hatte sie nicht vor allzu langer Zeit kennen gelernt. Plötzlich hörte sie Geräusche... Geräusche die sich ganz und gar von der ganzen Wildnis abtrennen: Es war Musik. Dazu noch sehr sanfte und weiche, deren Melodie Hahli in eine dieser Hütten lockte. Sie war zwar nicht in Musik interessiert, aber diese Klänge übertrafen einfach alles, egal wer sie machte, er müsse ein Meister sein. Die Matoranerin öffnete ganz langsam die Tür, wo sie mehrere Le-Matoraner sah, die an Hörnern bliesen oder auf Trommeln schlugen, die an hohlen Holzstücken trommelten oder andere. Ein Matoraner stand vor diesem ganzen Orchester und wedelte seinen Dirigierstab, der lediglich ein kleiner Stock war. '' ''"Nein, nein, nein!" -alle verstummten- "So geht das nicht! Ihr Hörner sollt nicht so tief spielen, wie oft soll ich euch das noch sagen!", polterte er wie verrückt und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. Jetzt öffnete Hahli die Tür weit auf und mehrere Augenpaare gingen in ihre Richtung. So stellte sie sich das Leben im Schwarzen Wasser vor, beobachtet von jedem, egal was sie tat. "Oh, Besuch!", frohlockte der Dirigent wieder. "Mein Name ist Sanso und ich begrüße dich in meinem Mini-Orchester!" Es war bei der Kohlii-Lektion in Le-Koro, wo sie Sanso und sein Orchester kennen gelernt hatte. Er machte wirklich bezaubernde Musik, da war sich Hahli einig. Vielleicht würde er auch heute auftreten und die schönen Klänge würde die Matoranerin nochmals hören, die Töne würden ihr durch den Kopf schweifen… Das aufgeregte Geschnatter der Matoraner befreite sie aus ihrer Traumwelt. Schließlich ging sie weiter, quetschte sich durch das Getümmel von Matoranern und bunten Fähnchen, näherte sich der großen Arena, die beschmückt mit Wasserpflanzen aller Art war. Es ist halt der Stil der Ga-Matoraner. Mit viel Mühe quetschte sich Hahli durch die Unmassen an Motarern, während das stadion immer größer wurde, ja, nur noch ein bisschen fehlte, bis die Matoranerin drin stand. Sie spürte förmlich die Aufregung der Matoraner, wie sie wild durcheinanderedeten, es kaum erwarten konnten. "Wie aufregend! Bald fängt endlich das turnier an!" "Daraugf hatten wir doch so lange gewartet!" All das sprachen sie vor sich hin, sprangen und tollten herum vor Freude. Ach!, dachte Hahli. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mit den anderen mitfreuen, dabei mochte sie das Kohlii doch. Aber langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass es an etwas anderem liegt. Zuviele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, zuviel Chaos und Unordnung herrschte in ihrem Körper. Mit einer traurigen Miene atmete sie auf, wollte nur noch ins Stadion rein, einfach nur das spiel sehen, weg sein von ihren ganzen Aufgaben, von wegen Aufklärung und Training. Doch tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass auch diese Sachen nur für einen Moment verschwinden. Ihre Pflichten kommen wieder, sie kann sich nicht vor ihnen drücken. Wie Manas-Fliegen schwirren sie hahli hinterher... "Passt doch auf! Vorsicht! Die Trommel, du Hikaki!" Es war Sansos Stimme, die aus der Menge herausstach. Hahli konnte noch erkennen, wie die ganzen Instrumente hervorlugen. Doch selbst die Tollpatschigkeit des Orchesters heiterte sie nicht auf, selbst nicht die schöne Musik, die Hahli immer wieder durch den Kopf ging... Stille... Und ganz plötzlich... ...ging ein lauter Aufschrei durch die Menge und von einem Moment zum anderen, strömten alle Matoraner, bepackt mit ihren Fähnchen ins Stadion, wie Hikaki-Affen, die sich alle auf eine Beute stürzten. Hahli konnte sich nicht mehr halten, sie wurde mitgerissen von den Matoranern, während sich der Platz leerte und leerte... ihr Herz schlug aufeinmal viel schneller, wieso, wusste sie auch nicht. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass jede Minute Geschichte geschrieben werden könnte. Genau in diesem Moment... Sie war bereits zum dunklen Eingang getragen worden, wo die aufgeregten Matoraner bereits die vielen Ränge betraten oder Treppen hochgingen, um die besten Sitzplätze zu schnappen. Was Hahli jetzt tun sollte? Ihr war es egal, sie ging einfach los, erblickte das helle Licht, dass vom Inneren des Stadions eindrang, das Spielfeld beleuchtete. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ganz stolz... und heldenhaft... Was es doch für ein Gefühl ist, diesen Gang entlang zu laufen, das Spielfeld zu betreten und Hunderte von Matoranern jubeln einem zu... Hahli geriet fast ins schwärmen, dabei erlebt sie genau dieses Gefühl doch schon morgen. Aber irgendwie verging ihr dieser Stolz wieder, ja, je intensiver sie nur an den morgigen Tag denkt... ein mulmiges Gefühl verdrängte einfach alles an Heldenhaftigkeit und Stolz... Sie schluckte tief, und ging auf die Ränge zu, ohne einen Gedanken zu fassen. Als sie schon den ersten schritt tat... ...spürte sie eine kalte Hand auf ihrer Schulter... Erschrocken drehte sich um und schaute in zwei tiefblaue Augen. Sie sprang auf, fasste sich ans Herz, und doch schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ach, es seit nur Ihr... Turaga Nuju." Sie schaute ihm in seine schneeweiße Kanohi Matatu, ehe er anfing zu lachen. "Da habe ich dich aber ganz doll erschreckt!", mit einem Lächeln tätschelte er ihr die Schulter und forderte sie auf, mit ihm zu gehen. "Wo genau gehen wir hin?", fragte Hahli, während beide die Treppenstufen hochgingen. "Weißt du das etwa nicht?", Hahli fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwissed, als ob sie jegliches einfach so vergessen hätte. "Hahli, als Kohlii-Spielerin bekommst du natürlich einen besonderen Platz." Plötzlich musste Hahli lächeln. Es gefiel ihr, denn bestimmt bekommt sie einen Platz, wo sie das ganze Geschehen mitverfolgen kann, jeden einzelnen sehen kann. Und dabei fiel ihr ein... Sie war schon mal bei einem Kohlii-Spiel gewesen... Komisch, dass es dort keinen so schönen Service gab... "Matoraner Mata Nuis, begrüßt mit einem großen Applaus den Turaga, für den kein Felsbrocken zu schwer ist: Turaga Whenua!" Die Onu-Matoraner klatschten und kreischten vor Begeisterung, als auf einem kleinen Balkon Turaga Whenua erschien. Er winkte seinem Dorf entgegen und lächelte. "Mit einem genauso fantastischen Beifall, begrüßt den Turaga der Wissenschaften, für den jedes Rätsel ein leichtes Spiel ist: Turaga Nuju!" Diesmal klatschten die Ko-Matoraner wild herum und Nuju erschien ebenfalls am Balkon. Die beiden Turaga schüttelten sich noch die Hände, als danach der Stadionsprecher etwas von den Regeln erzählte, doch Hahli hörte nicht zu, wie sie es schon öfters getan hat. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf das noch leere Spielfeld. Dann plötzlich verstummte der Sprecher... ... und die zwei Teams kamen endlich auf das Feld. Vorher schüttelten sie sich ebenfalls noch die Hände und hielten ihre Kohlii-Schläger über Kreuz. Danach gingen Matoro und Onepu ins Tor und mit einem lauten Gong fing das Spiel an. Sie konnte sich daran noch genau erinnern, an den gescheiterten Versuch, sich mit dem Kohlii zu verstehen. Für sie war das Spiel einfach nur langweilig gewesen, gähnend saß sie auf ihrem Sitzplatz und war jeden Moment kurz davor einzuschlafen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie sich den Gedanken und schaute mit ernster Miene obendrein: Diesmal soll es anders werden, diesmal soll - nein, muss- sie das Spiel genießen, sich dafür begeistern! Die zwei waren schon viele Treppenstufen hochgewatschelt, Turaga Nuju war einerseits völlig müde, konnte kaum noch einen Schritt setzen. Aber Hahlis Erwartungen schienen sich zu erfüllen: Ein herrvorragender Ausblick auf das ganze Stadion. Nach nur wenigen minuten waren die beiden schließlich im obersten Stockwerk angekommen. Turaga Nuju humpelte zu einem kleinen Torbogen hinüber und winkte Hahli nach. Hahli folgte ihm... und im nächstem Augenblick... ...bot sich Hahli ein gigantischer Anblick: Die abertausenden von Matoranern jedes Dorfes saßen auf den Rängen und kreischten und freuten sich. Überall waren die Fahnen zu sehen, die im Wind flatterten. Einfach bezaubernd, sodass Hahli der Mund offen blieb, sie konnte gar nicht fassen, was sich hier abspielte. "Ist der Balkon für besondere Gäste nicht wunderbar?", fragte Nuju. Doch die Ga-Matoranerin konnte zur Antwort nur nicken, gefesselt von dem Anblick war sie. "Dann noch viel Vergnügen!", mit diesem Satz verschwand Nuju wieder und Hahli genoss weiterhin den Moment, wie alle es kaum erwarten können. Schon komisch, es spielten zwar nur Onu- gegen Ta-Koro, aber man konnte dies anhand der Versammelten überhaupt nicht erkennen. Einfach jeder wollte zum Eröffnungsspiel kommen, dieses wundervolle Gefühl erleben, diese faszinierende Atmosphäre... Eine welle aus Jubel und Begeisterung schritt durch die Ränge des Stadions, es war so laut, dass man kaum noch seine Stimme hören konnte in diesem strudel aus Freude.. und Glück. Doch... von einem Moment zum anderen... ...war alles still. Die vielen Matoraner verstummten ganz plötzlich, nur noch ein leises Getuschel war zu hören, aber sonst war es leise, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm... Und ganz plötzlich... ertönte sie. Die schöne Melodie hallte durch Hahlis Kopf, sie war wieder da: Die Musik. Die Töne gingen durch's Stadion, während ganz auf einmal lauter Jubel widerhallte. Hahli, die vor lauter Freude ein breites Lächeln auf der Maske hatte, schaute zur Seite - und erkannte die sechs Turaga, die Platz auf einem Balkon nahmen. Die Matoranerin bemerkte, wie gut gelaunt die Dorfältesten waren, als ob sie keine Sorgen hatten, einfach nur froh darüber waren, ein wahrliches "Geschenk" den Matoranern zu geben. Und nun war es so weit, die langersehnte Kohlii-Saison konnte beginnen. Hahli hätte sich nicht anders gefühlt, wäre sie an Stelle der Turaga, das musste sie zugeben. "Matoraner, die ihr hier versammelt seit, begrüßt mit kräftigem Beifall die Turaga, die dies ermöglicht hatten!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme des Stadionsprechers, ihm folgte lautes Gejubel und großer Beifall... "Und mit einem genauso großen Applaus und Jubel begrüßt die erste Kohlii-Saison auf Mata Nui!", schrie der Ansager weiter und Hahli hatte das Gefühl, dass das Stadion nur so von Glück wimmelte, von Glück und endloser Freude. Und vom einem Moment zum anderen... kamen Matoraner auf's Feld... aber es waren nicht die Spieler. Diese Matoraner hatten Fahnen in den Händen. Ja, es waren die sechs Fahnen der Dörfer Mata Nuis, eine nach dem anderen betrat in den Händen eines Matoraners das Spielfeld und wehte im Wind. Und jedesmal jubelte eine andere Matoranermenge, ob es nun die Ta-Matoraner bei ihrer weiß-roten, oder die Le-Matoraner bei ihrer grün-gestreften Flagge waren. Im hintergrund lief immer noch die schöne Musik, die Hahli immer wieder genoss, diese Melodie drückte einfach diese Leidenschaft aus, die beim Kohlii vorhanden war... ...und auf einmal... ...sah Hahli die Flagge Mata Nuis, fast so groß wie das Spielfeld, wie sie von einem dutzend Matoranern in die Feldmitte getragen wurde, die Farben blau, gelb und grün glänzten förmlich in der Sonne, genau wie die rote Kanohi Hau, die auf der Flagge abgebildet war. Rings wehten die Fahnen der einzelnen Dörfern, vor Begeisterung standen einige Zuschauer auf, mit ernster Miene fassten sie sich ans Herz. In Hahlis Körper dagegen, herrschte immer noch dieses Glücksgefühl, ihr Herz hüpfte förmlich wie verrückt hin und her und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, das Spiel zu sehen. Ihre ganzen früheren Meinungen, von wegen Langeweile und Unfairness, waren wie von Zauberhand verflogen... ...Flusch... ...ertönte das Geräusch und die Matoranerin sah, wie die sechs Flaggen als Banner vom Stadiondach herunterwirbelten. Doch vorallem die Flagge Ta- und Onu-Koros wurde in den Hintergrund gerückt, klar, die zwei Mannschaften spielten jetzt auch. ...und in dem Moment verstummte die Musik, während zum erneuten Male Beifall ertönte. Die sechs Flaggenträger verschwanden mit den Fahnen vom Feld, nur die Mata-Nui-Flagge blieb noch. "Matoraner, erhebt euch bitte von euren Sitzen für die Hymne Mata Nuis.", erklang die Stimme des Stadionsprechers und mit einem Male waren alle Matoraner aufgestanden, während Sansos Orchester das Spielfeld betrat... Aber er und seine Gruppe waren nicht die Einzigen... ein Ko-Matoraner betrat ebenfalls das Feld, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Was er wohl tun wird? "...gesungen wird unsere Hymne vom Ko-Matoraner MATORO!" Hahli richtete sich auf und schaute dem Matoraner namens Matoro an. Er wirkte zwar fast so klein wie eine Gafna-Ameise, aber trotzdem konnte die Matoranerin erkennen, wie die Röte sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Natürlich war er aufgeregt, wer wäre das nicht, wenn man vor der ganzen Insel singen sollte? Wer hätte da nicht ewiges Herzklopfen? ...doch dann erklangen die Instrumente, als Sanso mit seinem Stab wedelte. Die Musik fing ganz leise an... und dann erhörte man die Stimme Matoros... und was es für eine war, Hahli war einfach mitgerissen von ihr, sowas Wunderbares hatte sie noch nie gehört... „Mata Nui ''Unsere Heimat nach dir benannt, Dich, dem Großen Geiste!" Alle Zuschauer waren von sweiner stimme angetan, klatschten und jubelten. Und dann wurde die Musik lauter... Hahli kannte diese Stelle noch gut, als sie Sanso bei der Kohlii-Lektion begegnet ist. Jetzt kam einfach eine gigantische Stelle, Hahli war jetzt schon angetan, wie Matoro diese singen würde... wahrscheinlich wie ein Sing-Gukko... einfach hervorragend... "Mögest du wachen über uns, ''Uns dem stolzen Volke der Matoraner!“ Unendlicher Beifall, auch die Turaga waren begeistert, ja, sie hatten schon fast Tränen in den Augen... Doch die Hymne war noch nicht zu Ende: ''„Für die Ewigkeit ''Dieses Paradieses, ''Kämpft das Volke Mata Nuis, ''Matoraner und Toa, ''Gegen die Erniedrigung!“ Der Ko-Matoraner verbeugte sich tief, und ging schließlich zusammen mit dem Orchester, er war immer noch ein wenig rot im Gesicht... Doch der Menge war es egal, sie klatschten und jubelten ihm nach, riefen seinen Namen... ''Ach, was das für ein Gefühl sein muss! Dachte Hahli, ganz verzaubert von Matoros Stimme. Doch nun musste Kohlii gespielt werden, ja, die Meisterschaft sollte endlich beginnen! Und kaum hatte sie daran gedacht, erklang die erlösende Stimme des Stadionsprechers - mit der Ankündigung des Tournaments. "Begrüßt nun die Spieler aus der Minenwelt Onu-Koro: Onepu und Ayetoro!" Die beiden Spieler kamen aus dem Toreingang herausgerannt, die Kohliistäbe in ihren Händen. Empfangen wurden sie von den vielen Onu-Matoranern, die vorallem Ayetoro mochten. Sein Name hallte durch das Stadion, während eine zweite Ansage gemacht wurde: "Und aus dem Dorf der Hitze und des Feuers, begrüßt nun Tiribomba und Aft!" Die zwei Spieler rannten aus dem anderen Toreingang und nun konnten sich die Ta-Matoraner nicht mehr in ihren Sitzen hallten. "Ta-Koro zum Titel", schrien sie und die rote Flagge Ta-Koros wehte im Wind. Die vier Spieler kreuzten noch ihre Schläger, bevor sie an ihre Positionen gingen und angespannt auf den Glockenschlag warteten, den Schlag, der die langersehnte Kohlii-Saison beginnen ließ. Es fühlte sich fast schon wie Folter an, messerzerreißende Atmosphäre herrschte in der Arena, alle warteten nur darauf. ...und von einer Minute zur anderen... Gong... ...ertönte es im Stadion, hallte es durch die Tribühnen... der Anpfiff zur Kohlii-Saison... Und durch ein Loch aus dem Erdboden kam ein Ball hervor, hoch in die Lüfte. Und in dem Moment sprangen Ayetoro und Aft hoch, ihre Schläger zankten sich mit dumpfen Geräuschen um den Ball... Die Meisterschaft hat begonnen... In der Luft um den Ball ringend erkämpfte sich Ayetoro den Ball - und die Menge an Onu-Matoranern hob gleichzeitig die Hände in die Höhe, während der Ball mit dumpfen Geräuschen auf den Boden purzelte. Sofort rannte der flinke Ayetoro der Kugel hinterher, der Ta-Matoraner Aft konnte nur mit einem erstaunten Blick in die Luft schauen und seine Fans fassten sich an die Stirn. Doch der Erd-Matoraner näherte sich dem Tor immer näher und von Schritt zu Schritt wurde die Menge an schwarzgerüsteten Matoranern immer lauter. Ja, man sah es ihnen förmlich an, dass sie überzeugt waren - überzeugt vom Sieg, vom Triumph ihrer Mannschaft. Ach, wenn Hahli doch jetzt an ihrer Stelle wäre, genauso jubeln könnte, diese ganze Freude durch ihren Körper strömen könnte... Aber es ging nicht - zu viele Dinge strömten ihr durch den Kopf, es war... Ein Aufstöhnen hallte durch die Arena und die Ga-Matoranerin erkannte, wie sich Ayetoro an den Kopf fasste. Und sie wusste genau, was passiert ist: Diese Chance hatte der Stürmer wohl nicht genutzt. Aber das Spiel ging weiter und sofort rannte der Onu-Matoraner wieder dem Ball hinterher, wie ein Arthaka-Bulle seiner Beute. Kapitel 5: Der innere Konflikt Das Spiel blieb weiter spannend, die Zuschauer wurden sehr gut unterhalten... zumindest die Onu-Koro-Fans, denn Ayetoro brachte einen Ball nach dem anderen auf das Gehäuse von Tiribomba, doch der zeigte sich in Bestform. Die Stöhngeräusche der Erd-Matoraner häuften sich und häuften sich, einige von ihnen hatten sogar schon eine rote Stirn vor lauter Entäuschung ihres Teams. Klar, sie hätten schon längst fünf-null führen können, keine Frage. Hahli schaute dem amüsiert zu, und jedes Mal, wenn Ayetoro wieder gefährlich nahe dem Tor kam, musste sie aufspringen und wedelte wie ein Gukko wild mit den Armen... das Kohlii-Fieber hatte sie schon gepackt, sie wird es nie wieder wagen, ein böses Wort über diesen Sport zu sagen... NIE. Plötzlich nahm der Spielfluss ab, die Hälfte der ersten Spielzeit war schon vergangen und Ayetoro schien wohl etwas müde zu wirken und bezieht Hintermann Onepu ins Spiel, hin und her wird der Ball geschoben, und Aft hat wohl keine Absicht, ihn abzuluchsen. Und aufeinamal hörte die Ga-Matoranerin Stimmen... klar, jeder trötete hier im Stadion, aber diese schienen ganz in der Nähe zu sein... "Bei Mata Nui! Jetzt spielen sie sich den Ball zu! Dabei hätten sie diesen Feuerhirnen doch längst zehn Treffer einkassiert, dann können die sich von mir aus den Ball zuspielen!" "Schon, aber hast du die Paraden von diesem Takkabimba, oder wie der heißt, gesehen? Der Junge hat Talent!" Anscheinend waren das zwei Onu-Koro-Fans, die sich über das Spiel unterhielten. Hahli schaute in alle Richtungen, doch nirgends erkannte sie zwei schwarz gekleidete Matoraner, die nah genug bei ihr sein müssten... Doch plötzlich... kam ihr eine geniale Idee in den Kopf geschossen. Hahli lehnte sich über den Balkonsims, Schweißperlen standen ihr im Gesicht. Bloß nicht runterfallen, dachte sie noch, während sie sich langsam vorbeugte. Natürlich hätte sie es auch sein lassen können, aber dafür war sie viel zu neugierig, viel zu wissbegierig. Ihre Hände krallte sie fest an den Sims, ihre Füße versuchte sie so stramm wie möglich am Boden zu halten... und langsam aber sicher erkannte sie... die zwei Matoraner. Sie schauten mit ernsten Blicken anch vorne auf das Spielfeld, so konnten sie die plötzliche blaue Kaukau, die aus dem Balkon erscheint, nicht sehen. "Ha! Sieh' mal, das nennt der einen Angriff? Deren Stürmer hat wohl zu lange ins Feuer geschaut, da kommt dieses Schüsschen raus! Pa!", fauchte der eine Onu-Matoraner. "Ach komm'! Schlimmer als Ga-Koro sind die auch nicht!" Hahlis Herz blieb plötzlich stehen. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört? Was? Denkt sich Hahli, während sich ihr Mund furchtbar trocken anhörte und ihr Magen sich mit Wut füllte, iher Stirn sich runzelte. "Da gebe ich dir Recht, mein Freund! Was wählen die auch eine, die eh keine Ahnung vom Kohlii hat?" Beide mussten lachen, während Hahlis schäumende Wut immer höher stieg, die Röte in ihrem Gesicht sich aubreitete, ihre Hände sich langsam zu Fäusten ballten... "Ich sage dir, Ga-Koro wird das Sorgenkind der Saison! Auf dem Spielfeld werden die sich wie zwei Hikakis benehmen, die auf einer Eisschorle stehen!" Nochmal rissen sie ihre Münde auf und lachten... Das war's. Hahli brachte ein zähneknirschendes Knurren aus sich, jeden Moment würde sie von hinten zuschlagen, sie wüden noch erfahren, was es heißt, die Ehre ihres Dorfe sin Frage zu stellen... sie schrie los... Doch plötzlich... drehete sich der Matoraner um... Hahli verschwand blitzschnell hinter dem Sims. "Hm?", dachte sich der Onu-Matoraner und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu, als sei nichts gewesenm, gar nichts. Kein bisschen hatte er davon mitbekommen, was hätte auf ihn zukommen können. Aber... warum hatte sich Hahli plötzlich versteckt? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht ihre Meinung ins Gesicht gebrüllt? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht das Fürchten beigebracht? Sie wusste es selbst nicht, aufeinmal ging dies einfach mit ihr durch... es... war einfach unerklärlich. Doch auf der anderen Seite... wollte die Matoranerin nicht ihr böses Antlitz zeigen, dass in jedem steckt... die hatten es nicht verdient... dafür aber jemand anderes... Hahli schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nicht jetzt, bloß nicht jetzt! Dachte sie und entfernte solche Gedanken aus iherm Kopf. Jetzt sollte nur das Spiel zählen. Sie stand wieder auf, während ihre Wut sank, sich versteckte, unterdrückt durch die eigentliche Freude auf das Spiel, dem goldenen Glück... und plötzlich... AUFSCHREIE! Das Stadion bebt, alle sind aus dem Häuschen, die Matoraner können sich nicht auf ihren Sitzen halten, aberhunderte sprangen auf, jubelten, kreischten... "TOOOOOOOOOR!", rief der Stadionsprecher durch das Mikrofon, während... Ayetoro in Freudenlaune auf die Tribühne zurannte und sich feiern ließ, die Onu-Matoraner jubelten wie verrückt, schwenkten ihre Fahnen, hoben die Arme in die Höhe. Und vor ihr... da hoben sich auch zwei Hände. Doch sie ignorierte diese, ließ die Wut auflösen, wie ein Gewitter, sie wollte nur lächeln und fröhlich sein... endlich... endlich das erste Tor der Kohlii-Saison... so einen Glücksmomemnt voller Emotionen wird nur das Finale wiedergeben. Sie ließ einfach alles aus sich raus, hüpfte umher, flatterte mit den Armen. Ja, ihr standen fast sogar Tränen in den Augen. "TOR FÜR ONU-KORO! GESCHOSSEN VON EUREM LIEBLINGSSTÜRMER: AYE-''" "-TORO!", antwortete das Publikum im Chor auf den Stadionsprecher. "Ach", schwärmte Hahli, die sich langsam aber sicher beruhigte und sich wieder auf ihren Platz senkte, während sie Ayetoro aus der Ferne zusah, wie er Hände klatschend eine Runde um das Spielfeld machte, und plötzlich erschrak er, als ihm Onepu wie verrückt um den Hals hing. Hahli fühlte sich furchtbar warm an, es war die Freude, die ducrh ihren Adern fließt... und trotz alldem konnte sie Ayetoro nur beneiden... wie sehr müsste es sich anfühlen, man steht da unten, hunderte von Matoranern jubeln mit dir... und du, du warst der Auslöser, du hast das Tor geschossen, du hast einem Dorf ein großes Geschenk gemacht... Kaum einer achtete noch auf die beiden Ta-Matoraner, die mit langen Mienen auf dem Platz umhertrotteten und den Kopf schüttelten... ganz bestimmt beneidet die niemand... Langsam beruhigte sich die Lage, die vier Spieler gingen auf ihre Plätze und ein neuer BAll kam ins Spiel, wieder zankten sich die Schläger in der Luft, dumpfe Schläge waren im Stadion zuhören... als plötzlich... ''Gong. Der Ball sank zu Boden, die Schläger waren am Boden. Halbzeit hieß es und Hahli konnte beobachten, wie die Spieler langsam in den Kabinen verschwindeten und die meisten Zuschauer ihre Plätze verließen, die Pause nutzten wollten, sich vielleicht ein Gebratenes Hikaki zum Knabbern holten oder sich einafch das Stadion anschauen wollten. Wer weiß, zehn Minuten haben sie ja, während der Stadionsprecher nochmal das Zwischenergebnis ansagt. Hahli wollte aber nicht aufstehen, sie lehnet sich einfach auf ihren Stuhl zurück und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen... sie hörte gerne in sich hinein, sie selbst war ihre beste Freundin, sagt sie... nach Macku natürlich... Dummerchen, du spielst doch morgen schon, da hast du deine Glücksgefühle! Hahli musste schlucken während ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihr Magen sich wieder furchtbar warm anfühlte... Sie hatte bei alldem Dilemma ihre eigene Rolle als Kohlii-Spielrin vergessen... und plötzlich breitete sich wieder die Angst aus, die Angst in Form eines schrecklichen Monsters, das tief in ihrem Körper sitzt und sich gerne ausbreitet. Ach ja, diese Onu-Gukkos haben es sowieso nicht verdient, räch' dich lieber an diesen Kerl, der Hafu alldies angetan hat. aufeinaml sah die Matoranerin vor sich einen roten Hintergrund... so rot wie... Blut: Spieß' diesen Verräter auf, schlag' ihm den Kopf ab... und du hast endlich eine Trophäe für dein Leben... "NEIN!" Hahli öffnete sofort die Augen und atmete wie verrückt, Schweißperlen standen ihr im Gesicht und tropften ihre Kanohi Kaukau runter, ihr Herz pochte. War sie tief im Inneren wirklich so... so hasserfüllt? Voller Wut und Rache? Ungeduldig schweifte sie auf de, Balkon herum, die Hände auf dem Rücken gekreuzt und in Gedanken vertieft... und plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als ob sie tausende Kikanalos auf ihrem Rücken tragen würde und sie wurden immer schwerer und Hahli konnte es bald nicht mehr aushalten... Sie stand unter Druck... enormen Druck... das Kohlii, diese Aufklärung, ihr innerer Konflikt... Würde sie all dies schaffen? Würde sie es aushalten oder würde sie platzen... platzen wie eine Bombe? „Nein!“, schrie sie hinaus, als sie sich plötzlich am Kopf anfasste und bemerkte, wie er anschwoll, immer heißer und heißer wurde, einem bebenden Vulkan schon annähernd gleich. “''NEIN!“, kreischte sie ein weiteres Mal, noch lauter als zuvor, während Hahli ihren Kopf gegen den Balkonsims schlug, härter und härter; der furchtbare Schmerz – war nur eine Nebensache, sie fühlte ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise… all ihre Gedanken… wie ein wütender Tornado strömten der Matoranerin durch ihren Kopf, sie waren es doch, die Hahli an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachten. In der Hoffnung, dass sich der Tornado endlich legen würde, haute sie noch stärker gegen den Sims… und wenn sie sterben sollte… dann hätte sie doch wenigstens Ruhe… Und dann hielt sie einen Moment inne, sie fühlte schon die klebrige Protodermis, die von ihrer Stirn aus ihr Gesicht entlang floss. Tief und schwer atmend fasste sie sich an ihre Wunde, doch dies war ihr nun auch egal… sie würde es nie wagen, irgendeinem Wesen nur annähernd etwas zu tun, sei es auch nur ein schmerzfreier Faustschlag… doch ihr dunkles Ich verlangt dies von ihr, aber wehren… dazu sei Hahli nicht in der Lage… Sie musste dem ein Ende setzen, bevor noch zahllose unschuldige Matoraner unter ihrer Klinge sterben würden… Ihr Herz pochte wie nie zuvor, immer schneller und schneller, ihre Lunge fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an… als würde sie von der ganzen Luft, die Hahli einatmet, überhaupt nichts mehr bekommen können… Und nun hob sie zum letzten Schlag aus, zum Schlag, der ihr Leben für immer beenden sollte… und tausenden das Leben rettet… Voller Elan ging sie zwei Schritte zurück, ein teuflisches Grinsen machte sich derweilen auf ihrer Maske breit. Wie sehr würde die Matoranerin jetzt zum Lachen ausholen, doch sie konnte nicht… etwas hielt sie davor zurück, was es auch sei… es würde mit ihr in den Tod stürzen… Und plötzlich… es verging alles wie in einer tosenden Zeitlupe… all das Geschrei der Matoraner, es verstummte… Für einen Augenblick hörte man nur Hahlis enormen Herzschlag, als sei es das einzige Geräusch auf diesem Planeten. Sie setzte schon ihren ersten Schritt… als… auf einmal… ''Ein knarrendes Türgeräusch ertönte. Sofort wandte sich Hahlis Blick in Richtung der Tür, sie bemerkte kaum noch, dass sie immer noch rannte… und plötzlich lugte eine schneeweiße Kanohi aus dem Türspalt… es war Turaga Nuju… '' „''Hahli?“, brachte der Turaga mit seiner krächzenden Stimme hervor. Doch diese war völlig verwirrt, es schien so, als würde sie aus einem ewigen Alptraum erwachen, ihre ganzen Gedanken, von wegen Mord- und Totschlag… sie waren wie Gewitterwolken, die ganz plötzlich hinfort zogen, weggetrieben vom hellen Sonnenschein… „''Hahli! Vorsicht!“, konnte die Matoranerin nur noch hören, sie hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass sie kurz davor war… in den Tod zu stürzen… Nur einen klagenden Angstschrei kam aus ihrem Munde hervor, ehe ihre Knie den Balkonsims schrammten und sie mit wackelnden Armen spürte, wie ihr Körper wider dem Gleichgewicht hin und her schaukelte… von wegen frei wie ein Gukko-Vogel, denn vor sich sah sie nur die abertausenden von Matoranern, die kaum etwas davon mitzukriegen bekamen… all ihre Freude, die sie ausstrahlten… nichts konnte Hahli noch davor bewahren… Und nun fühlte sich ihr Kopf furchtbar schwer an, ihre Gedanken… ganz vernebelt… und langsam aber sicher schienen sich ihre Augen zu schließen, als würden mehrere Kikanalos auf ihren Lidern sitzen… ''Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm… Sie wusste nicht, was passiert sei, wie viel Zeit verging, ja, selbst wo sie sich gerade befand… alles war in einem ewigen Gedankennebel verschwunden… Hahli konnte nur noch eine kalte Hand auf ihrem Arm spüren und wie plötzlich etwas ihre Wange streichelte… und auf einmal öffneten sich ihre Augen, die sich immer noch mehr als schwer anfühlten. Ihr Anblick war zwar verschwommen, aber wenigstens zwei hellblaue Augen erspähte sie… sie schienen zwar kalt und leer zu sein, aber Hahli fühlte sich dabei ungemein wohl… eine Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, und als ein mattes Lächeln ihr entgegenwinkte, konnte sie nichts anderes, als es zu erwidern. „Ha… – Ha… Hahl….“, bekam die Matoranerin zu hören. „Hahli? Hahli, nun antworte mir doch….“ Sie hörte die Verzweiflung in dieser Stimme, sie wusste, es machte sich Sorge breit. Sorge um ihr Leben, um ihr ein und Alles… und plötzlich…. Ein Keuchen! Ein krächzendes Aufatmen und ein strammes Aufbeugen. Hahli musste tief husten, aber dies kümmerte die Person, die neben ihr saß, kaum. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, das Wesen musste lachen und klatschte in seine Hände, während Hahli seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „Da hast du mir aber einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, Hahlilein“, sagte das Wesen, während es matt lachen musste. Und erst jetzt drehte sich die Ga-Matoranerin um – und schaute in das vertraute Gesicht Turaga Nujus. Hahli konnte kaum etwas sagen, ihr Mund fühlte sich unglaublich trocken an, sie lauschte einfach den Worten Nujus. „Sage mal, Hahli, was war denn hier los?“, sagte er ein wenig erleichtert und fröhlich zugleich, während sich sein Blick in Richtung Hahlis Stirn schweifte und sich seine Augen ausbreiteten. „Hast du etwa versucht dich…“, er musste schlucken, „…''umzubringen?“ Hahli wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sollte sie ihm wirklich ihre ganzen Probleme anvertrauen? Oder sollte sie einfach lügen und die Wahrheit einfach in einer Schublade vergraben? „Nun ja“, brachte sie keuchend hervor. Sie räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor sie fort fuhr: „... Es ist so, ähm, nun ja…“ Verzweifelt grübelte sie in ihrem Kopf nach irgendeiner Ausrede, doch bloß nicht die Wahrheit! Sie würde es nicht verkraften, etwas, oder nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren… Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam: „Ich bin ausgerutscht.“ Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrer Maske breit, in der Hoffnung, dass Nuju nicht dahinter kommt. Doch dieser konnte als Antwort nur ein Lachen aus sich hervorbringen, während Hahli nicht recht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. „Ach, was nicht für die seltsamsten Dinge das Leben uns bereit hält“, erzählte er, „Komm, setze dich!“ Hahli nahm neben Nuju Platz, während sich das Stadion wieder nach und nach füllte, die Matoraner wieder wie Ameisen aus den Katakomben strömten und eilig Platz nahmen. In einem bunten Dilemma schien sich das Stadion auszuweiten, sie alle waren so glücklich und voller Freude… warum nur konnte Hahli es nicht sein? Warum nur tut das Schicksal ihr dies an? Eine kleine Träne floss ihre Maske herunter, doch die wischte die Ga-Matoranerin schnell ab, Nuju sollte auf keinen Fall irgendetwas von ihrem ständigen Konflikt erfahren. „Die zweite Halbzeit scheint anzufangen“, bemerkte der Turaga, während die vier Spieler aus ihren Kabinen huschten und langsam aber sicher auf ihre Positionen gingen. Wieder kreuzten sie ihre Schläger mit dumpfen Geräuschen, als Turaga Nuju einmal mehr zu Wort kam. „Und, Hahli? Was denkst du, wie geht’s wohl aus?“, sagte er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und ein wenig piepsig, ja, fast, als sitze da ein völlig anderes Wesen neben ihr. Doch Hahli konnte sich kaum noch auf das Kohlii konzentrieren, nicht mal einen Gedanken fasste sie dazu, wobei sie doch vor dem Spiel so geschwärmt hatte, sich kaum noch retten konnte vor Emotionen… „Äh…“, stammelte sie vor sich hin, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein lauthalsiges ''Gong durch die Arena hallte und die Zuschauer wieder in Jubelschreie ausbrachen. Hahli rang immer noch danach, dem Turaga eine Antwort zu liefern, aber auf einmal sprang dieser voller Elan aus seinem Sitz und fasste sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn. „Aft, hast du etwa die langen Trainigsstunden schon vergessen?!“, schrie Nuju immer noch mit piepsender Stimme hinaus ins Stadion. Hahli konnte sich schon ausmalen, was passiert war: Aft musste wohl eine tausendprozentige Chance gehabt haben, die Kugel endlich ins Gehäuse von Onepu zu befördern, aber wie man an den vielen Reaktionen hier im Stadion sieht, ließ er diese anscheinend ungenutzt. Hahli konnte noch erspähen wie er am Boden lag und knüppelhart mit der Faust gegen den Boden schlug. Doch der Ta-Matoraner schien es ziemlich gelassen zu nehmen, ja, er musste fast sogar ein Lachen aus sich bringen. Darüber konnte Hahli sich aber nur den Kopf zerbrechen, wer weiß, wie sie in dieser Situation gehandelt hätte? Wohlmöglich wäre sie in totaler Scham versunken und hätte sich gewünscht, in einem tiefen Loch vergraben zu sein, ganz weit unter der Erde, sodass sie nicht mal einen einzigen Moment darüber aufmerksam gemacht wäre. Nochmals schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als ihr Blick zu den ganz in rot gerüsteten Ta-Matoranern fiel, die nichts Weiteres taten, als mit ihren Händen zu winken. Natürlich, sie waren unzufrieden mit ihrem Team, nicht umsonst sind sie durch ganz Mata Nui gestampft. Es vergingen ein paar weitere Momente, in denen das Team aus dem Erd-Reich kaum noch beteiligt war, Ta-Metru dominierte diese Partie fast schon, nur seltsam, dass sie diese schon längst nicht zu ihren Gunsten gedreht haben. „Das Blatt hat sich gewendet, wie man so schön sagt“, meinte Nuju, während Hahli weiterhin kaum noch ein Wort sagte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch von ihren Gedanken in die Ecke getrieben, ihre Stimmung, ihre sonst so hervorragende Laune – wie eine Wolke, die vom Wind weggeblasen wurde. Das ganze Spiel war nur noch eine Nebensachen, ihre Augen fungierten kaum noch auf das Geschehen, viel mehr starrte Hahli auf den Balkonsims, einfach in die Leere dieser Welt. „Hahli…?“ Wieder war es Turaga Nujus Stimme, die wie aus dem Nichts erklang. Müde drehte die Ga-Matoranerin ihren Kopf in Richtung des Turagas, dessen mattes Lächeln beim Anblick Hahlis schier verblasste. „Nun sage schon, Hahli. Dich bedrückt etwas, ich spüre doch deine schmerzende Seele.“ Doch die Matoranerin konnte darauf nicht antworten, sie biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte weiter in die Ferne, während in ihren Ohren das Geräusch des sanften Winds bräuselte. Nuju brach daraufhin in Schweigen aus, mehr als ein einfaches „Hm“ kamen nicht aus seinem Munde. Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten des Schweigens dann jedoch… „Ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte, Hahli.“ Die Angesprochene konnte nur nicken, während der Turaga des Eises fort fuhr. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an die alte Zeit... Damals auf einem Inselparadies, das nur so sprühte vor großen Techniken, majestätischen Bauten, sagenumwobenen Personen… einer Welt, die unter uns unter dem Namen Metru Nui bekannt ist…“ Hahli musste schlucken. Ihre alte Heimat, sie hat sie immer noch tief im Herzen. Nur zu gut erinnert sie sich an die vielen Abenteuer, die sie damals in den Laboren Ga-Metrus, auf den Weiden der prachtvollen Hikaki-Hügel oder den feurigen Vulkanschlunden Ta-Metrus erlebte… all diese wundervollen Erinnerungen… sie kamen alle auf einmal in ihr hoch geflossen, als hätte sie eine jahrhundert alte Truhe geöffnet und sie vom Staub der Zeit befreit. Nochmals nickte sie. „Ja… Ja!“, sagte Hahli, während sich auf Nujus Lippen wieder ein Lächeln breit machte. „Das erfreut mein altes Herz. Nun gut, wo ich gerade bei sagenumwobenen Personen war… du musst wissen, wir Turaga… wir zählen durchaus zu denen.“ „Oh, oh ja!“, unterbrach die Matoranerin. „Ihr… ihr wart… Toa.“ Einmal wieder lächelte Nuju und es schien, als wäre er schon mit diesem erschaffen worden. „Da hast du Recht, Liebes.“ Er streichelte ihr den Kopf, bevor er fort fuhr. „Doch einer von uns… er…“ –Nuju schluckte tief- „… er fühlte sich nie als einer… Er war nie zufrieden mit der Bestimmung, die ihm das Schicksal erteilt hatte. Oh nein, er war das schwarze Gafna in dieser Herde… Während die anderen wagemutig davon schreiteten, blieb ihm nichts Weiteres, als sich immer nur zu beschweren, um sein Leben… Nun bin ich mir nicht im Klaren, welche Probleme du konfrontierst, Hahli, aber bitte… handle niemals so wie dieser alte Graus… niemals so, wie… ich.“ Nuju senkte den Kopf tief zu Boden, sodass seine Nase beinahe den sandigen Boden berührte. Ein Seufzer erklang aus seinem Munde, als Hahli ihren Kopf schnell zur Seite drehte. Sie konnte diesen Blick einfach nicht ertragen, wie ein ermüdeter Energie-Hund saß der Turaga da, nicht mal ein Muskel regte sich. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er so eine erschreckende Geschichte auf seinem Buckel hat...“, dachte Hahli ganz vertieft in ihren Gedanken, während sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, gerade noch erkannte sie eine schimmernde Träne, die geschmeidig zu Boden fiel und den Sand ungemein dunkel färbte. Hahli wusste nicht, was sie Nuju entgegnen sollte, wobei ihr doch so viele Gedanken auf einmal durch ihren Kopf strömten, wie hunderte Gafna-Fliegen, die schwirrend nach ihrer Beute fingen. Ohne jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck starrte Hahli in alle Richtungen, ihre Augen schwenkten an allem vorbei, dem Kohlii-Spiel, den Zuschauern, dem Boden… Sie selbst bemerkte kaum, wie plötzlich etwas ihre Hand berührte und sie geschmeidig streichelte. Schnell schwenkte sie ihre Augen wieder in die andere Richtung und blickte in die müden Hundeaugen Nujus. Gespannt schaute sie in seine himmelblauen Glubscher, erspähte diese Kälte, als ob gerade ein wütender Schneetornado an ihr vorbeiwehte; diese unendliche Leere. Und plötzlich… „D…Da…Danke, Turaga Nuju…“ Hahli wusste nicht, was geschehen war, doch auf einmal... da lagen ihr die Worte auf der Zunge, die nur darauf brannten, endgültig ihre raue Zunge zu verlassen. Ihr Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer, als sie Turaga Nuju wieder lächeln sah und dieser ihren Kopf ein weiteres Mal tätschelte. „Ach, Hahli, Liebes. Du scheinst alles zu wissen und doch musst du noch viel lernen.“ Nuju musste lachen, während er sich mühte, von seinem Sitz aufzustehen. „Oh, die alten Knochen… Nun gut, Hahli, ich muss dich leider wieder verlassen, die anderen Turaga warten bereits auf mich die ganze Zeit. Wie konnte es mir nur aus dem Sinn fallen, dass ich mit ihnen zu einer Runde Skakdi-Schach verabredet war, hehe.“ Ohne Hahli noch einmal einen Blick zu zuwenden, verschwand er hinter der hölzernen Tür und Hahli wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu… doch plötzlich… Sie wusste nicht, was los war, doch ihr Magen schmerzte auf einmal mehr als geläufig… und kurz darauf brach sie in lauthalsiges Gelächter aus, ja, wie ein Mata-Nui-Huhn gackerte sie vor sich hin, ihr standen schon Tränen in den Augen, die sie mühevoll abwischte. Als ob dieser Krampf die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hat, aus seinen Vollen los zu lassen, doch Hahli konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen… Ihre ganzen furchtbaren Gedanken, die ihr einst durch den Kopf schwirrten, sie schienen nichts mehr als eine Lachnummer zu sein. „Tro-tro… Trophä-e, fürs Le-Leben… ich bitte dich!“, würgte sie gerade noch aus sich hervor, fast schon am Boden liegend. Du hast deine Lebenslust wieder erlangt, Hahli, sagte eine Stimme mitten in ihrem Kopf, während sie sich mittlerweile einkriegte, die letzten Tränen aus den Augen wischend. „Pssst!“ …erklang plötzlich eine raue Stimme. Doch Hahli hatte diese noch gut in Erinnerung, ja, es waren doch die zwei Onu-Matoraner, die sie vorhin belauscht hatte. Doch als Antwort konnte Hahli nichts weiter als ein Kichern hervorbringen, ja, sie musste sich schon an den Mund fassen, um nicht wieder in ein tosendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „So, jetzt widmen wir uns aber dem Kohlii!“, sagte sie stolz, während sie sich auf einmal wieder ganz dem Spiel zuwenden kann, nun endlich wieder ganz in Ruhe das Kohlii-Spiel genießen kann, weshalb ist sie sonst hier? Kapitel 6 Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18